


Simple story

by Glicozamin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Это случилось после Зимнего Кубка.





	Simple story

Это случилось после Зимнего Кубка – когда кровь стучала в висках, а рёбра ходили ходуном весь оставшийся вечер. Акаши вежливо, чуть грустно улыбнулся ему и протянул ладонь – это был тот Акаши, который привёл Тецую в игру, тот Акаши, с которым они делили стол в библиотеке, тот Акаши, с которым Тецуя целовался в пустой раздевалке. 

Тот Акаши, которого Тецуя так долго ждал. 

Сейджуро. 

Они хотели собраться у Кагами – заказать пиццу и, быть может, даже немного выпить. Тецуя попросил их идти без него, радостно улыбнулся, сказал, что догонит – у него было приподнятое настроение, и в это яркое пятно упорно лезла уродливая клякса тревоги, совсем чуть-чуть; как ложка дёгтя. 

Взгляд Сейджуро он скорее ощутил, чем заметил – он обжёг лопатки, ударил под колени, лизнул похолодевшие лодыжки. Сейджуро положил ему руку на плечо, чуть сжал, огладил большим пальцем – он смотрел чуть виновато, с такой глухой, затаённой тоской, но Тецуя всё равно видел. 

Его так долго не было. 

– Я так скучал, – выдохнул Тецуя, и рука на его плече сжалась до цветных кругов перед глазами. 

Они зажали друг друга в пустой кабинке – расшатанные замки, наскоро покрашенные стены, запах заплесневелой хвои. Сейджуро вмял его в надсадно треснувшую стенку, Тецуя вдавил ладонь в его поясницу – они неловко стукнулись зубами, рвано выдохнули, и Тецуя дёрнул голову в сторону. Губы Сейджуро мазнули по скуле, задели ухо, вцепились в шею и остались там – он вжимался в Тецую пахом, и его твёрдый член остро ощущался сквозь ткань спортивных брюк. 

Тецуя прижался щекой к его виску и опустил ладонь под резинку штанов – они дрочили вместе, сталкивались руками, мешали друг другу, сплелись так тесно, что сложно было двигаться. Тецуя кончил первым – откинулся затылком назад, ударился бы, не положи Сейджуро ладонь ему под голову, облизал сухие губы.

Перед глазами плыло; он всегда старался не поддаваться эмоциям, держать лицо и контролировать ситуацию, но сейчас – сейчас он проиграл. 

Дыхание Сейджуро сдирало шею до ожога – они пересеклись взглядами, Тецуя потянулся вперёд, и поцелуй вышел мягким, почти невесомым, очень осторожным. Сейджуро тронул губами кончик носа, переносицу, закрытое веко, а потом они разошлись, будто ничего не было. 

Сейджуро ушёл первым, Тецуя, как обещал, заглянул к Кагами и впервые в жизни попробовал рисовую водку – чужая ладонь на затылке все ещё болезненно жглась. 

Потом они пересеклись на его дне рождении – Сейджуро был дружелюбен и вежлив, много улыбался, хорошо выглядел, познакомился со всеми, до кого смог дотянуться. Вечером он остался, чтобы помочь убрать бардак – они соприкоснулись руками, когда относили посуду на кухню; Тецую бросило в жар, Сейджуро отвернулся и что-то спросил у Кагами. 

Ничего не произошло – они пожелали друг другу удачи, Сейджуро пожал его руку, сжав её в ладони чуть дольше положенного, и они разошлись. 

Встретились они только через полгода – устроили товарищеский матч, до последнего вели равный счёт, но в конце Ракузан вырвала последнее очко. Кагами сокрушался и чуть не выдрал кольцо из щита, Мибучи задирал Хьюгу, а на пороге душа они чуть не передрались за пустые кабинки.

Сейджуро подошёл к нему, когда в раздевалке никого не осталось. 

– Это была хорошая игра, – сказал он и утёр губы краем форменной майки. 

Его мокрые волосы встопорщились, голени подрагивали от напряжения, локоть закрывал тугой фиксатор. 

Он вежливо улыбался.

– Да, – отозвался Тецуя и закрыл дверцу скрипнувшего шкафчика. – Спасибо за игру. 

Они встретились взглядами, их тряхнуло друг к другу – из душа было слышно протестующие вопли и громкий смех, Сейджуро обхватил его член так крепко, что стало хорошо и больно одновременно. Тецуя кончил так быстро, что не успел ничего понять – Сейджуро вздрогнул под его пальцами, раз, второй и тяжело привалился к нему, пряча лицо в изгибе чужой шеи. 

Когда из душа вывалился недовольный Хьюга, они сидели на разных скамейках – Сейджуро что-то смотрел в телефоне, Тецуя укладывал форму в сумку. 

Хьюга опасливо покосился на Сейджуро. 

– Я думал, мы тебя потеряли, – сказал он Тецуе и пропустил момент, когда к нему подкрался Мибучи. 

Они сцепились и чуть не снесли выходящего из душа Кагами с ног – Сейджуро нырнул в густую завесу пара, и Тецуя успел рассмотреть только его голую ровную спину.

В следующий раз Тецуя увидел его на матче между Ракузан и Тоо – они закончили игру вничью и долго пытались выбить овертаймы, на которые у них не было времени. Сейрин играла против Кайджо сразу после них, и они снова пересеклись в общей раздевалке. 

Тецуя долго проветривался на веранде – игра вышла тяжёлой, Кисе рос так стремительно, что за ним не успевал даже Кагами. Потом за ним пришла Рико и настучала по голове за безалаберность. 

– Ты весь мокрый. Простудишься – не думай, что я дам тебе поблажек, – пригрозила она, и Тецуя поспешил убраться в раздевалку. 

Кисе как раз вылетал из надсадно скрипнувших дверей – судя по траектории, в этом ему помогал капитан и его крепкие ноги. 

– Курокоччи! – Кисе перехватил его поперёк груди и потёрся щекой о щёку. – Это была классная игра, давай сыграем ещё раз!

Тецуя не был против; зато Касамацу был – может, у него были на Кисе планы, а Кисе, как назло, тормозил. 

– На выход, – рявкнул Касамацу и протянул Тецуе ладонь – взгляд его смягчился, он дружелюбно улыбнулся. – Спасибо за игру. 

Тецуя пожал его руку и улыбнулся в ответ – Кисе хотел что-то добавить, но его выволокли из комплекса за шиворот; вслед за ними вывалилась вся оставшаяся команда. 

В раздевалке лениво одевались его сокомандники, на одной из скамеек дрых Аомине, в углу сонно вытирал лицо кто-то из Ракузан, и Момои снесла его, как только Тецуя закрыл за собой дверь.

– Тецу-кун! – пропела она так громко, что Аомине подорвался со своего места и обнаружил, что команда его благополучно бросила. 

– Так тебе и надо, – сказал ему Кагами и натянул футболку на мокрые плечи. 

Аомине в долгу не остался.

– Самый умный, что ли, – фыркнул он и пихнул Кагами в плечо. – Давай один на один, я тебя сделаю. 

Кагами вёлся на провокации хуже Мурасакибары – даже собираться начал быстрее и с двойным успехом генерировал остроумные ответы. 

– Токсичные мужики, – прошипела Рико и стеганула Тецую чьей-то футболкой. – Марш в душ, мы подождём тебя у автоматов с газировкой. 

Аомине прижал кулак к его костяшкам, когда Тецуя проходил мимо, Кагами хлопнул его по спине, благодаря за отличную работу – в душе остались только он и кто-то в дальней кабинке. Тецуе не надо было гадать, кто – ровная спина, крепкие бёдра, мокрые красные пряди. 

– Я думал, ваша команда ушла, – сказал он просто и включил воду – его обожгло ледяным холодом, потом ошпарило, он даже выскочил из кабинки с мочалкой в руках.

Судя по голосу, Сейджуро улыбался. 

– Я отпустил их – долго разговаривал с Кисе, – отозвался он и вплёл пальцы в мыльные волосы. – Его прогресс удивителен. 

Тецуя хотел с ним согласиться – сказать, что им всем есть, куда расти, и будет здорово, если они продолжат помогать друг другу. Вместо этого он шагнул в сторону, положил ладонь между чужих лопаток и прижался губами к подставленной шее – было слышно, как Рико гоняет ребят по раздевалке, и как переругиваются Аомине с Кагами. 

Тецуя старался не дышать, пока Сейджуро быстро дрочил ему, не отрывая взгляда от пятен румянца на чужих щеках. У Тецуи не было ни одной связной мысли о том, почему, раз за разом, они занимаются этим – он только сжал ладонь на белом бедре и прижался ртом к приоткрытым губам напротив. 

Это было неважно. 

Потом они увиделись, когда огромная компания собралась на день рождения Кагами – у того на квартире, где же ещё. Кто-то притащил твистер, кто-то танцевал в jast dance, кто-то раздобыл целый ящик домашнего вишнёвого вина – Тецуя успел побывать везде, и его слегка пошатывало от лишнего бокала. 

Он скользнул на тёмную кухню, наощупь провёл ладонью по шкафам, схватился за ручку, полез за чашкой, чтобы налить себе воды – Сейджуро вжался в него со спины, его горячий член прижался к ягодицам, а дыхание болезненно обожгло шею. Тецую повело вперёд, он положил ладони Сейджуро себе на пах и вздрогнул, когда услышал громкий смех совсем рядом. 

Они заперлись в ванной – музыка вибрировала под ногами, кто-то тактично постучался в дверь, но, же дождавшись ответа, ушёл, Сейджуро сел перед ним на колени и прижался носом к животу. 

У Тецуи перехватило дыхание – он не дышал до тех пор, пока Сейджуро не обхватил его член у основания и не тронул налитую головку губами. 

– Не надо, – выдохнул Тецуя, и его ладонь замерла над чужими волосами – это было что-то немыслимое. – Акаши-кун, ты не должен…

Тецуя откинулся затылком о висевшие полотенца, нетерпеливо толкнул бёдра вперёд и застонал в голос, когда жаркий рот сомкнулся вокруг головки. Язык мазнул вдоль ствола, крепко прижался к набухшей вене, Сейджуро попытался расслабить горло – Тецую тряхнуло, у него задрожали колени, и он кончил раньше, чем успел сообразить, что произошло. 

Потом он виновато собирал подтёки собственной спермы с чужой скулы – Сейджуро облизывал его пальцы, трахал языком его рот, и руки Тецуи сами расстегнули ему ширинку на ужасно узких джинсах. 

Осенью Сейджуро пригласил его к себе – они повстречались в кафе-мороженом, где Тецуя хотел почитать английской классики, и сели за один столик. 

– Отца не будет дома, – сказал Сейджуро между делом. – И слуг тоже. 

Тецуя сглотнул вязкую слюну, оглянулся по сторонам – взгляд у Сейджуро был тягучий и обжигающий, Тецую повело чуть раньше, чем он успел облизать пересохшие губы. 

– Ты приглашаешь меня сыграть партию в сёги? – спросил Тецуя и вцепился пальцами в злополучный томик. 

Сейджуро приятно улыбнулся.

– Мне всегда нравилось играть с тобой в сёги, – сказал он честно, и его лодыжка мягко потёрла голень Тецуи. 

Они играли иногда в Тейко – ещё до того, как тот Акаши, с которым Тецуя целовался до потери пульса в пустой раздевалке, исчез. 

Дома у Сейджуро они вели себя как старые приятели – много болтали, много смеялись, сыграли несколько партий в сёги. Потом Тецуя разложил перед ним настольную карточную игру, которую раздобыл у Коганея; они с час пытались разобраться в правилах, позже играли до поздней ночи, пока в глазах не стало двоиться. 

Тецуя принял душ, потом Сейджуро разложил его посреди собственной кровати – она мягко спружинила под ними, свет от тусклой ночной лампы бросил на лицо Сейджуро приятные тени. 

– Я купил смазку, – между делом сказал Тецуя, когда Сейджуро прижался губами к коже в вырезе его футболки. – И презервативы. 

Сейджуро сел между его разведённых бёдер, положил ему ладонь на красную щёку, скользнул большим пальцем в рот – Тецуя поддел его языком, обхватил губами. 

– Я не хочу сделать тебе больно, – Сейджуро покачал головой, поцеловал его в согнутое колено – его контроль над собственным телом поражал. 

Его хотелось ударить – Тецуя пихнул его пяткой под поясницу. 

– Никто тебя об этом и не просит, – он сел в один рывок, закинул руки Сейджуро за шею, потёрся кончиком носа о его переносицу. – Если не хочешь, не делай мне больно, – Тецуя лизнул его побелевшие губы. – Сделай мне хорошо. 

Сейджуро положил его на живот – придавил поясницу ладонью, развёл ягодицы в стороны, туго огладил между ними; смазка потекла прямо по коже, собралась под его пальцами, с глухим хлюпаньем ухнулась внутрь. Тецуя стиснул края подушки в пальцах, выдохнул, и Акаши толкнулся в него, когда он полностью расслабился – вскинул бёдра, задрожал на осторожных фалангах, потёрся влажным членом о простыню. 

Если Сейджуро и сделал ему больно, то только, когда вцепился зубами в его беззащитный загривок – он кончал так ярко, что Тецуя чувствовал его оргазм собственными рёбрами; их будто вместе лихорадило – долго, крепко, ярко. 

Утром Сейджуро принёс ему кружку зелёного чая, легко подцепил его подбородок костяшкой пальца и поцеловал в кончик носа. 

– Доброе утро, – сказал он просто и погладил Тецую по раскрасневшейся щеке. 

Тот осторожно выдохнул и положил ладонь на чужой затылок – ему показалось, что он только что накидал себе несколько хороших жизненных планов на ближайшие лет пять. 

Всё встало на свои места, когда они сидели в Маджибургере в ожидании ребят – случайно встретились раньше и заняли место в тихом углу у окна. Тецуя сосредоточенно пил шейк и задумчиво водил кончиком трубочки по губам, Нигоу у него на руках мирно посапывал, иногда морща смешной чёрный нос. 

Сейджуро наблюдал за ним уже пятую минуту, подперев щёку кулаком, и Тецуя не выдержал:

– Что-то не так, Акаши-кун?

Тот протянул руку и большим пальцем небрежно стёр каплю шейка с чужой щёки. 

– Всё в порядке, – сказал он ровно и улыбнулся. – Я просто люблю тебя. 

Тецуя подавился – Нигоу на его руках заворочался, недовольно гавкнул и уставился на Сейджуро большим голубым глазом. 

Конечно, Тецуя любил его тоже – иначе, зачем это всё?

Они встречались всю старшую школу – урывали вечера и ночи, искали время после тренировок, чтобы увидеться, проводили вместе выходные и даже не скрывали этого. 

– Снова едешь в Токио, Ака-чин? – спрашивал Мурасакибара после товарищеского матча по приглашению в Киото и подкидывал Сейджуро в сумку пакет с конфетами. – Передай это Куро-чину, будь добр, мы в Токио не заезжаем. 

– Снова едешь в Киото, Куроко? – спрашивал Кагами и вытирал лицо краем футболки. – Вы с Акаши что, встречаетесь? 

Аомине бросал в него бутылку и попадал прямо между глаз. 

– Ну ты и слепой, конечно, – смеялся он и закидывал Тецуе руку на плечо. – Да они же ведут себя, как молодожёны, да, Тецу?

Тецуя ловил пас от Кагами и косился на Аомине с лёгким раздражением. 

– Конечно, – отвечал он просто. – И я бы советовал тебе убрать руку с моего плеча, потому что императорский глаз Акаши-куна видит всё и немножко больше. 

Аомине, конечно, не верил – но руку убирал. 

Перед выпуском времени почти не было – отыгрывались последние матчи, сдавались финальные экзамены, и Тецуя освободился только в середине лета. Они с Сейджуро поехали на побережье – у его семьи там располагалась летняя резиденция.

Тецуя только-только сдал на права, и Сейджуро великодушно пустил его за руль – всю дорогу держал ладонь у него на колене и время от времени давал советы, как ловко вписаться в поворот и не вылететь в кювет. Тецуя прислушивался к нему, не юлил, а когда они приехали, получил смазанный поцелуй за ухом. 

Резиденция была огромной, утопала в цветущих садах – Тецуя выбрал самый маленький домик почти на кромке каменистого пляжа и полдня провёл в густой летней дрёме. 

Вечером он прижал Сейджуро к нагретым циновкам – влез между его бёдер, поцеловал в живот, задел зубами тазовые кости, тщательно вылизал каменные от напряжения бёдра. Потом вскинул встрёпанную голову, облизал растянутые тёмные губы, сжал ладонь у Сейджуро на колене.

– Можно я, – начал он – голос пропал вместе со словами, во рту пересохло. – Можно я тебя возьму? 

Сейджуро задумался на долю секунды – потом улыбнулся и погладил его большим пальцем под глазом. 

– Тебе можно всё, – сказал он легко и откинулся на локти. – Абсолютно всё. 

Его не растащило на две части, как могло показаться – глаза, чуть прищуренные, горели алым. Тецуя прижался щекой к его бедру, глухо выдохнул и навис над ним гибкой тенью – Сейджуро не смотрел ему в глаза, а румянец на его щеках был таким ярким, что казался ощутимым. 

Они толком не заснули ни в одну из ночей – а через неделю Сейджуро улетел в Америку. 

– Точно уверен, что не полетишь со мной? – спросил он, когда они сидели в аэропорту, бок о бок – смотрели на таблицу рейсов, крепко держались за руки. 

– Я говорил, что моя семья не потянет такое обучение, – отозвался Тецуя и погладил большим пальцем чужие костяшки. – Тем более, это ненадолго. 

– Три года.

Сейджуро выглядел задумчивым и сосредоточенным – Тецуе ужасно хотелось, чтобы он бросил всё и остался, но Тецуя никогда не был эгоистом. 

– Я уже ждал тебя, – сказал он с улыбкой. – Подожду ещё немного. 

Сейджуро повернулся к нему – его сухие губы сложились в лёгкую улыбку, он моргнул, раз, второй, положил ладонь ему на плечо и поцеловал. Тецуя сжал его лицо в ладонях, придвинулся ближе, пустил чужой язык в рот – дыхание сбивалось, колени подрагивали, и если бы он уже не сидел, то обязательно бы упал. 

За этим их и застал Кисе – он прибежал быстрее всех, положил локти на спинку скамейки и лукаво протянул:

– Акашиччи, я думал, вы уже успели попрощаться. 

Тецуе очень хотелось ударить его, но он, к сожалению, не был похож на Юкио Касамацу. Остальные подтянулись в течение десяти минут: Мурасакибара задарил Сейджуро сладостями – те уже не влезали в рюкзак, но Мурасакибара был на удивление щедрым, – Аомине хвастался купленным билетом. 

– Встретишь меня, Акаши? – хмыкал он, и Сейджуро смерял его оценивающим взглядом. 

– У тебя есть Кагами, пусть он за тобой приедет. 

Аомине дулся – больше потому, что его отшили. 

Мидорима поправил очки и вручил Сейджуро упакованные в прозрачную подарочную бумагу ножницы – ребята дружно содрогнулись у него за плечом. 

– Это твой талисман дня на сегодня, – сказал Мидорима и спрятал руки за спиной. – Честное слово.

– Пожалуй, не буду их распаковывать.

– Действительно, не надо. 

Они очень хорошо сдружились за годы старшей школы – даже крепче, чем в Тейко. Тецуя улыбался, смотря, как они обнимают Сейджуро посреди дороги к терминалам – улыбался, когда они толкнули его к нему. 

– Звони, если соскучишься, – сказал Сейджуро и обхватил Тецую за шею, прижался губами за ухом. 

– Включи телефон, как приземлишься в Нью-Йорке, – посоветовал Тецуя и вернул ему поцелуй. 

Это началось так давно, что он даже не помнил, как именно – помнил только бешеный стук в висках и неловкие касания губ по горячей влажной коже. Сейджуро махал им рукой с той стороны терминала, и они ждали его обратно – чтобы снова сыграть все вместе. 

Тецуя улыбался. 

Всё снова было хорошо.


End file.
